Asking
by dare121
Summary: Cam. First Oneshot I wrote for super67759's CAM word challenge. Carly's afraid of asking Sam.


**A/N.: **So... I found this word challenge by super67759 cause of Lita Rocks LbC's stories and I thought I might give it a try :D so here it is. The first Word Challenge written by me :3 Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me... if it did, I'd hook Sam up with Carly and they'd live happily ever after :D.**

**CAM WORD CHALLENGE**

**BY super67759**

**Chapter 01 – 27. Asking**

It's been three months since you've discovered how much you really like Sam and how much you wish you didn't. It's been three months and still you have absolutely no idea what to do about your feelings. Should you just tell her and get it over with? Like a band-aid, just rip it off.

But you're afraid it's gonna hurt. You've been afraid for almost three months and next week is winter prom and you've been asked by so many guys but in your heart you just want to go with Sam. And you know for a fact that Sam's been asked too, but she would never admit it.

Of course Freddie asked you out, too and you don't want to hurt his feelings, but you don't wanna go with him, either. Not even as friends. You're still waiting for that one perfect moment in this perfect world you have in your mind where Sam comes rushing to your rescue and asks you. But of course, you know that _that's_ never gonna happen anyway.

You're not even sure if Sam's gonna go to prom in the first place. She hates proms.

And right now you're sitting on the sofa in your living room and watching an old Cuddlefish concert because you're desperate and you don't know what you're gonna do about this whole situation. Maybe you'll go with Freddie after all. At least that way you can still go without being a total loser...

"S'up, Carls!", and there she is, barging through your front door like she's living with you and Spencer and the first thing she does is rip open the refrigerator. And you're just sitting there, staring at her and you don't know what to say because you thought she had to stay home for a little while. "You okay?"

Sam has always been the careless type of person but with you she's so much different, so much more. "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine? Don't I look fine, I'm fine!", you've always been the rambler when it comes to sticky situations you'd rather not be in in the first place.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you feeling alright?", Sam's the most caring person in the world when it comes to you and you appreciate that most of the time, but right now you don't wanna tell Sam what's going on in your head because the way she's sitting so close makes you wanna scream and laugh at the same time.

"I told you, I'm fine!", and that's when you jump up, hands balled into tiny little fists and determined to not be lulled into the false safety of Sam's presence and you storm up the stairs and bang the door shut behind you, before climbing under the sheets of your properly made bed.

God, why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't Sam be a guy? You would feel so much better if you were crushing on a boy, not your _girl_ best friend. You're Carly Shay, you can't like Sam, you shouldn't wanna go with her to prom. But you do and you can't just turn this off.

Sam doesn't even knock when she opens your door. She just slides under the sheets with you, wraps her arms around your waist and spoons you from behind and you know that you don't want anything but Sam. You can feel it in your bones. The tingles and the soft feel of her body pressing close to yours. You're melting in her arms.

"You know you can tell me anything, Carls. You're my best friend.", you turn in her arms, your own held closely to your chest and now you're staring up at her with wide eyes. Both of you squashed under the big blanket and in the almost-darkness you take all the courage you can muster up.

You feel like you can't swallow, like there's something big and lumpy in your throat and when you speak, your voice sounds faint and pathetic but you're able to form words and that's all that matters to you right now.

"Can I... ask you something?", Sam is so close to you, you can actually feel her hot breath hit your face and she smells like ham and popcorn and something sweet you can't identify right away.

"Ask away.", her fingers are slowly caressing your face and once more you ask yourself, is what you feel really worth losing your friendship with Sam over? Maybe it'll all blow over and you don't feel that way for her anymore once you've told her? Maybe you just want to experiment? Maybe it's all just a trick your mind is playing on you... "Carls?"

But you have to tell her, because it's eating you up inside and you can't wait anymore. It's been three agonizing months. You're surprised she doesn't have a clue with the way you've been spacing out on her lately, just staring and fantasizing.

"I... I just...", can you really tell her how much she means to you? Can you tell her that she's the one for you? That you wanna try and be with her and that you like her as more than just a best friend and that you'd ankle shake on the fact that you'll like her for a very long time because you've never felt like this for anyone?

Sam's smiling at you now and it's not her usual smirk either. It's a genuine smile. "Come on, it can't be that hard, Cupcake.", the fact that you're touching everywhere isn't really helping you either.

"Okay, so... I just wanted to ask you, if... if you could... if you would... uh.", damn it, this is much harder than you thought. You've been thinking about telling her for almost two months but you just couldn't. And now? Now you're stuttering like some retard. Carly Shay always says what she wants... "Will you... go to prom?" _With me_? You're only thinking it, you could never say that out loud while staring into her beautiful blue-gray eyes.

Throwing the blanket off of both of you, Sam stares down at you with her typical grinning expression. "And why would I want to go to prom? To watch Fredward try and fail at dancing? Or his fruitless attempts to make a move on you?", she's thinking about something, you know it, you know everything about her. "Wait a minute... did you say yes? I know he asked you, do you really want to go with _Freddie Benson_?"

You don't really know what to say to her. Of course you didn't say yes... "No...", at least now Sam looks relieved as she unwraps her arms from around you and rolls onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Good, he's too much of a geek anyway and you deserve someone better than him.", you don't want someone better, you want Sam. "You know, I hear Jake Crandall's asked you out on a date. He broke up with his annoying girlfriend. Maybe you should go with him, you know? You could always do worse." She just doesn't get it. She doesn't get how much you actually don't care about Jake Crandall and how much you wish she'd just ask you to prom so that you two can be happy ever after.

"I... Can I ask you something else?", this time you're going to nail it, you can't run away anymore and Sam deserves the truth. She does, you know she does.

"Come on, Cupcake, just ask me.", you love how she calls you Cupcake like it's her little pet name for you, so you can pretend you two are actually going out.

You sit up in bed and you're determined to ask her, to tell her how much you want to go to prom with her. Closing your eyes, you blindly reach for Sam's hand and you find it, you squeeze it like your life depends on it and you can hear her shuffling around on the bed and you know she's sitting right in front of you now, staring at your face...

"_Willyougotopromwithme_?", you blink twice before you realize you've actually voiced your deepest desire and you're still alive and Sam hasn't even left. Although you must admit you talked faster than the speed of light. You just hope Sam understood you because you don't think you could say it again.

Focusing on her beautiful features you see her frown and your heart sinks. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch what you were saying there.", she's smirking now and maybe she understood but just wants to hear it again. And it's that thought that lets you keep breathing so you can ask one more time.

"I, uhh... I asked you, if... If you would-... Will you go to prom... with me?", Sam's just sitting there looking at you and your darkest nightmare is roaring in your head and your mind is screaming at you to say something, anything, because no words at all are worse than screaming.

"I- I mean, you know. I- I really l-like you, and I know you probably don't feel the same way and that's okay, that's totally fine, we can be fine, you don't have to go with me, I just wanted to get that out and god, do I feel better now. I mean, you probably don't and you probably hate me now, but I, I just-.", you're rambling again and you can't seem to stop until you realize something.

Sam is moving.

She's pushing you onto your back, hovering over you and you're still talking. And then you stop, because Sam is holding your mouth with her hand and staring down at you like a predator would treat its prey. "Rambling isn't good for you, Cupcake, it doesn't suit you.", her face has never been so close to yours.

Immediately after her hands slides from your mouth to your cheek, you talk again. No, it's not really talking at all, just breathing words. "I'm sorry...", and you're sorry for everything. How you feel, what you asked, how both of you ended up in this position...

"Don't be sorry, Carls. I'd love... to take my Cupcake to prom.", and just like that the big bang you expected didn't happen. At least not the big one with hate printed all over it. But you feel another kind of bang. The kind where your stomach swoons and your mind blows and your head is in the clouds and you're floating on cloud nine. The kind only a kiss from a loved one can bring you.

Sam's lips are pressing so softly against yours, moving delicately like she's afraid you're going to break if she's too strong on you. But you need more contact, you need more friction. You want to revel in this moment and take it all in.

Your arms wrap around Sam's neck and pull her closer and you're moving faster and she seems to get the hint because the kiss becomes rougher, more urgent and just... deeper. You can feel the love pouring from every fiber of your being as you fist your right hand into her golden locks, her luscious hair you love so much. Meanwhile her hand is busy stroking your neck and you're losing control with her taking your bottom lip between both of hers and sucking so tenderly.

Her tongue is running over your lip and you open your mouth wide and soon you're both out of breath, your lips swollen and you can't say when the last time was you've been this happy. Resting her forehead against yours she stares into your eyes and you ponder on what to say.

But then she's grinning again and you can't help smiling and hugging her tighter. You open your mouth to talk, but she silences you with a new kiss and her hand creeping up your shirt. Her hand finds your breast and you moan into her mouth when her fingers close around a clothed but already hard nipple.

You don't know if you're ready for that step yet but you know one thing, you definitely like where this is going. Sam's lips run over your cheek and she's planting little, soft butterfly-kisses on your face, her tongue sliding in and out and then she's at your ear, sucking on your earlobe and you just lose it.

You feel a groan building in the pit of your stomach, but then she stops sucking and is just breathing onto your ear. And as if she just realized something important, she looks at you and her face is so serious you're worried she's going to-.

"I'll take you to prom, but don't think I'mma wear a dress."

**So what do you think? The end kind of sucks :/ I dunno... :D anyways. R/R pls :3**

**Love  
**


End file.
